


I am sorry your life isn't what you planned but that is not my problem

by Lescossa



Category: Figure Skating RPF, Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: F/M, Maggie just being the cutest, Olympics, Pregnancy, VM where only platonic, a massive argument, protective Morgan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:28:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23974525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lescossa/pseuds/Lescossa
Summary: When another argument shared the walls of the Moir household Scott gets in his car and drives until he finds him self on Tessa's door. While she manages to give him the clarity he needs, the news of Tessa's pregnancy causes him to spiral and Morgan has to step into protect his family.
Relationships: Jackie Mascarin/Scott Moir, Morgan Rielly/Tessa Virtue, Scott Moir/Tessa Virtue
Comments: 8
Kudos: 50





	I am sorry your life isn't what you planned but that is not my problem

**Author's Note:**

> THIS FIC DOES MENTION INFERTILITY FOR ANYONE WHO IS SENSITIVE ON THIS TOPIC.

**January 18** **th** **, 2022**

__

_ Tessa’s POV: _

If you had told Tessa three years ago her life would look the way it did now, she probably would have laughed at you. She would have said the biggest thing she thought she would do would be to marry Morgan and actually finish her degree on time for once. But now at the start of the new year she was happily 8 months into marriage, she was also 5 months pregnant not that they had told many people outside their families about that piece of information yet.

At the moment Tessa stood in the middle of their bedroom going through what stuff she wished to pack to take to China and what needed to be packed into boxes to be moved to their new place. Her and Morgan left in only 3 days to go to the Olympics. She was set to commentate for CBC and Morgan was one of the 4 maple leaf players who had been selected to play for Team Canada. They both knew that Tessa’s pregnancy would be found out then because well it looked like she was hiding a small soccer ball under her shirt where their twins were growing. But they had planned it like that, it would mean that it would break news for maybe 30 minutes and then a Canadian athlete would do something amazing and the spotlight would quickly shift away from them.

It was then a knock on the door pulled Tessa out from her thoughts. She walked down the stairs over to the door expecting it was one of the 5 hockey players she was expecting to walk through the door at any moment. But when she opened the door it was the very last person, she expected to see 

“Hi Tessa…….”

_ Scott’s POV: _

In comparison to Tessa’s life Scott’s had been much different. Almost three years ago he married Jackie and at the time he really thought that it was everything he wanted and that he was finally getting the chance to leave skating behind and become the person he thought he should be. And things had been great for a while it felt like he was living on that post-Olympic high until the crash came. This crash though, was filled with arguments over money and jobs, the resentment Jackie held over him for making her give up the life she had to be his wife and when the infertility was thrown in the mix things had just slid even more down hill for the couple. Every day now felt like it was a battle. 

Tonight, their house had the sounds of another fight ringing through them. 

“Scott, stop walking away from me, you said you were going to take care of me, but I am the only one who is doing anything for us. I told you three years ago that I would be able to practise medicine here and that I would have to go back to school to be able to make that switch. You told me not to worry about it, that you were a coach, and everything would be okay. Scott it isn’t okay” 

Scott had heard this argument so many times he knew every word she was going to say. He also remembers what he promised her, but having it screamed at him every night was not what he wanted, things were just harder than she knew. 

“Jackie, I know exactly what I promised you, but things are so much harder than you could ever imagine”

“Explain then Scott, use some of that communication you said you value so much and tell me why this is all so hard on you” at this point she was yelling and he knew the words coming out of his mouth weren't going to help.

“Okay you what the truth, I did the course I coach just as I said I would but because you made me cut ties with Tessa and stop skating all together. I am much harder to market as a coach. You cut me off from all of my friends on the skating world, the same ones who constantly help all coaches find the newest up and coming skaters. So, this leaves me trying to do it all by myself and it is going to take years to build up a respectful name as a coach. So, I am doing my best and things are going to be hard but Olympic champions aren’t made overnight.”

“Oh of course it’s my fault, because we know Tessa is just the darling angle that would have never done anything wrong”

“Jackie stop right there you know full well this has nothing to do with Tessa, she isn’t your scapegoat for everything that goes wrong between us.”

“Tell me then Scott why every topic always comes back to her.”

“Jackie let's be real you are just mad at me and we are having this argument because you’re not pregnant again and we both know Tessa has nothing to do with the fact that you can’t get pregnant.” Scott knew as soon as he said it, he had pushed the argument too far and that if they kept going this way, they were going to explode. He needs to clear his head and give them both time to clear their heads. So, he got up to leave 

“where the hell are you going Scott”

“on a drive, we can’t keep going with this argument. It is just going to end up with one of us hurt so I am going to clear my head and then I will sleep in the guest room tonight. We can talk about it tomorrow.”

And with that Scott picked up his keys and slid into his car. He didn’t really know where he was going to drive to, but he just needed out. He was so sick and tired of this conversation he knew that it was just the weight of the infertility that was affecting them so much and that they needed to talk to someone, but Jackie wouldn’t go. 

Deep down Scott knew that if he didn’t see someone this would be the fight that broke them. He loved her so much and he wouldn't before he knew it, he was pulling into the apartment complex of the only person who had known him better than he had known himself. 

He hadn’t seen Tessa in the 8 months since her wedding; they had a few random text messages back and forth, but they were very much their own people now and with a few things connecting them it was easy to let their relationship fall into the dark. 

Scott honestly didn’t even know if Tessa would let him in, he just hoped as he knocked on the door of her place. 

Then Tessa opened the door looking as radiant as ever.

“Hi Tessa”

_ Tessa’s POV _

Scott was the last person she had ever thought would be knocking on her door at 7:30 on a Wednesday evening, she hadn’t even seen him in person since her wedding. Tessa was not sure what he was doing here. She has also never been so happy that she chose today to wear one of Morgan’s sweaters because it was big enough to cover her bump, which she hadn’t told him about yet.

“Hi Scott, what are you doing here it's late.” Scott hadn’t even thought about thought about the time well he didn’t really think about anything in the drive into Toronto 

“I know, I am sorry Tessa I didn’t think about the time, is it okay if I come in, I really need to talk to you.”

“um sure I guess” Tessa moved aside to let Scott through the door 

“sorry about all the boxes we are just trying to get everything packed up before our flight”

“wait where are you going”

“oh, Scott I thought you knew, Morgan is on the Olympic team and I am commenting so we leave to go in a few days. And well when it comes to the moving, we just need a bigger place, we also don’t want to be quiet as far downtown as we are any more, so Kevin and Jordan are going to move us over to our new place with the movers while we are away.”

“Tessa that is so amazing I hadn’t heard anything about it but then again I have sort of been living under a rock for the past few months, so I haven’t really heard anything. Also why is there so much guy stuff does Morgan have like 3 closets.”

“it’s okay Scott, and no we have had Matthew Hill living with us for the past 2 and half years but he is moving out when we do so his stuff is everywhere ”

“What has that been like I don’t think I could stand living with 19 year old Scott” this caused Tessa to chuckle remembering the person who Scott was back then

“He is actually a really good kid, but I think if he calls me mom one more time, I am going to make him sleep on the balcony. Come on let’s go through to the kitchen.”

They walked through to the back of the apartment where the kitchen was “so Scott do you want to tell me what is going on.”

“Tess, we keep fighting, and I don’t know what to do anymore. I love her more than anything, but I am worried that it’s not going to be enough to keep us together. I just don’t know what to do.”

“well why don’t you start with what you are fighting about.”

“We are trying to get pregnant and we have been for about a year and half but because of Jackie’s age it has been hard, really hard on both of us. And it just intensifies the other problems we have. It’s gotten to the point where if I so much as put my toothbrush in the wrong spot we then have to have a 10-minute conversation about it. I just don’t want to have to fight anymore.”

“Scott infertility is hard, it will be for both of you but it's going to hit Jackie worse than you because as women we are told that it's often all we are for. Think back to my first surgery and the mental struggle I had. How I spent the next 9 years beating myself up because the one thing my legs were supposed to, they couldn’t. Jackie will be feeling a similar thing, and this is because her body was made to be able to produce life and now it isn’t. She is going to be more upset in the fact that she feels like she is letting you down than anything else”

“But what do I do Tessa”

“you just have to be there for her, handle her crazy, be whatever she needs you to be. But I think talking to her calmly and trying to reassure her that this whole situation isn't her fault no matter how much it may feel like it is. also maybe fix the other things she is getting mad about limit the reasons.”

“Those things aren’t as easy to do, T”

“Scott what did you do.”

“nothing...”

“She just keeps bringing up money and we aren’t broke or anything but I am also not doing as well as I would have hoped, I only have a few teams and they aren’t Olympic or even world level yet. They still have a long way to go but I always knew from the time I burned bridges in the skating world that it was going to be hard, but I am trying my best.”

“What about talking to MF and Patch like, I don’t know anything about being a full time coach but, they do, I am sure they have advice and could help point you in a direction or help you find a few more skaters to try and increase your income.” 

“Tessa, that bridge is not just burnt but incinerated. I have seen them once in the last 3 years and that was at your wedding, they didn’t even come to mine.”

“That's because you stupidly got married in the middle of a pandemic, I didn’t even go. And Scott it is Marie and Patch, no matter how mad they may be at you. They will never walk away from your friendship; they will always be there for you no matter what.”

“yea your right, tutu why do you always know the answers to my problems.”

“it’s called 22 years of putting up with you makes me the Scott whisperer”

“So, T where is that adorable dog of yours.”

“oh, Maggie went with Morgan to the rink today, they were having some bring your dog to the rink day to celebrate the last day before they start heading off to represent their different countries. They should be back soon with Matt and some of the other guys, I actually thought it was them when you knocked on the door.” Tessa said as she opened the fridge door, she was starving and her weird pregnancy cravings were not helping, grabbing her latest weird food combination of pickle and peanut butter not even thinking about it. 

“that’s so much fun, who is watching her while you guys are in china, is matt staying?”

“No Matt also got named to the team along with Mitch, and John. People like Auston, Fredrick and some of the Swedish guys also got named to their country’s teams. There are like 9 of them in total. and Kevin said he would watch Maggie while we are gone. I think he is hoping that it will help the kids settle and Maggie is so good that it’s not hard to take care of her.” Tessa said while she started dipping her pickles into the peanut butter, causing Scott to look at her like she was from a different planet.

“Tessa what the hell are you eating” Scott said which caused her to realize that she was currently shoving pickles covered in peanut butter down her throat faster than most people would consider safe. 

Oh, shit she thought to herself, she had Definitely just outed herself and given the conversation they had just had this was not the time for Scott to find out about her daughters. 

“Pickles” 

_ Scott’s POV: _

Considering the amount of pickles Tessa had just inhaled had him majorly concerned considering the fact she has hated them for the last 21 years of her life. Then it suddenly made sense, all of it. Them moving to a bigger place when their apartment was already massive for the two of them, the very oversized sweatshirt she has been wearing and now the weird food combination which Tessa would never eat otherwise. She was pregnant and didn’t tell him. She had listened to him bitch about how he and Jackie couldn’t get pregnant while she was there pregnant, not telling him. They were best friends, they told each other everything, okay they hadn’t been talking a lot lately but this, this was big though, this wasn’t something they would have kept quiet. 

“How far along are you Tessa?”

“what are you talking about Scott”

“Don’t play dumb with me Tessa your pregnant and I want to know how far along you are”

“22 weeks” 

“what!!?” She kept inform me for over 5 months, how could she not tell me 

“Scot—”

“Tessa you didn’t tell me you were pregnant for 22 weeks like, how, why. We are best friends. How did you not think to tell me about this? This is big news.”

“Scott it’s not that I didn’t want to tell you I just didn’t know how and then me and Morgan agreed to keep it a secret we have barely told anyone.”

“Maybe picking up the phone or send me a god damn text Tessa. I think all of those would be more than suitable ways of telling me you're having a baby.” Scott was beyond mad, it was one thing to not tell him that they got a new dog, but this was a child. How was it he had been cut out of her life and forced to watch her have a life she never seemed to want but he had, from the outside.

“Because, Scott it’s not one baby it's two, we are having two girls and I didn’t know how to tell you. There was no way I was going to tell you something this important over the phone, but you never call or visit or anything, so I wasn’t just going to drop this on you, you know I am not like that.”

“for someone who never wanted to be a mother, who actually said they didn’t like children you really are making a fool of yourself now aren’t you, you can’t fake being a mother Tessa. A media smile won’t get you through the next 20 years. You’re such a hypocrite. Like how many of those losers Morgan skates with know.”

“Dude what the hell.” Turning around Scott knew this wasn’t going to be good and he was right standing in the entrance to the kitchen was Morgan and 4 other maple leaf players along with Maggie. Who once Morgan let go of her leash rushed on to sit on Tessa’s feet, glaring up at Scott angrily. 

_ Morgan’s POV  _

Their last day out on the ice as a team had been so good, he knew very well quite a few of these guys would be going from his team mates to his competition so it felt nice being able to get one last time together before they left for the break. The fact he was able to bring Maggie had been an even bigger bonus. Kyle had set up a doggie day care for them while they were on the ice and then they ended the night with yoga classes with all of their dogs. It had been some of the most fun he had with the guys in a long time. 

Now when the other four guys came over to his house to listen to Tessa talk about the Olympics, were done getting changed and ready. They loaded up the cars and headed over in procession. Matt was sitting next to Morgan staring off into the distance. 

“What's going on Matt you're very quiet.”

“I am just thinking about the next couple of weeks that’s all”

“The Olympics are going to be fine, just enjoy the ride.”

“Yea, I know it’s not so much the Olympics I think it is more what comes after. Like moving into my own place and not having you and mom around to keep me in line.”

“oh, Matt, you're going to be fine. You have grown so much since you first moved in with me and Tessa, you’re not the same boy who came here last year. You have an amazing girlfriend; you’ve grown so much as a player so have more faith in yourself. You also are living in the apartment building 5 mins away you can come over whenever you need. But Matt you're almost 20 and living with a married couple and two newborns aren’t really going to help your game.”

“yea I guess”

“What made you decide to take me in though, you didn't have to I wasn't a maple leaf yet, I was just some kid who lost his parents ?”

“ I don’t know we just sort of decided, it felt right. You did not have anyone Matt and no one deserves that, we wanted to be your family more than anything. To make sure you knew you had someone in your corner above everything else. It also honestly felt nice having you around. Your part of the reason why Tessa felt ready to have kids. She felt that if she had somehow managed to calm you down and stop you from sleeping with all of Toronto, that she could raise a kid of her own.”

“You guys really are going to be amazing parents, those girls are going to be lucky to have you both, I know I am.”

“thanks matt.”

Shortly after that they pulled into the parking lot of the apartment and loaded into the elevator. 

“What are the chances that Tessa is eating some weird combination of food when we walk in?” asked Mitch, which caused Morgan to laugh at the fact Tessa had put just about every food combination together over the past few days. 

“well knowing Mom, it will probably be pickles and peanut butter unless she has switched to something else.” Matt pitched in from the back 

When Morgan opens up the doors, he hears Tessa voice coming through from another room, but she sounded like she was in an argument. He started heading his way back through the apartment following the sound of her voice, it was then he heard what was definitely a male voice accusing Tessa of never wanting to be a mom. When he walked through the kitchen door, he heard who Morgan could now see was Scott calling Tessa not only a hypocrite but also his teammates losers.

“Dude what the hell.” Scott’s comments made Morgan mad he never really had an opinion on Scott he had always seemed like a nice enough person, he had history with Tessa that he would never understand and he respected their career but coming in their home and insulting her and his friends was under no case acceptable. 

Maggie had already left his side to go and protect her mom and looking up at Tessa she was standing there with her hand in the peanut butter jar looking like she was about to cry. 

“You can not just come into our home and start insulting us, and considering the fact that you're never around you should be happy you didn’t find out with the rest of the country. Also as far as I can remember I was the one who married Tessa not you, so I don’t think how Tessa acts is any of your concern. I also think it might be a good Idea if you leave now or else one of my, I think as you described them ‘loser teammates’ might punch you in the face.” Morgan said as he moved closer to Tessa and Maggie gave a short bark as if she agreed with what Morgan had said. 

“Can you guys walk him out?” Morgan said to his teammates and they nodded their heads and walked out of the kitchen along with Scott and Maggie following close behind him. 

“Tessa, are you okay?”

“I am fine Morgan” she said as she pulled her hand out to the jar and put the pickle that had been in there in the jar into her mouth. 

“what do you want me to do, I can kick the boys out and cancel tonight. We can send Matt to one of their houses. what do you need?”

“honestly, I need the distraction from tonight more than anything, if we kick them out I will just replay the events of the last 5 mins over and over again. The guys have also been really looking forward to it and we won’t have time to do it otherwise let alone the girls will be here soon and I don’t want to send them away. Afterwards though I want to just curl up in bed with you and Maggie.”

“If that's what you want then that’s what we will do” they could hear the front door slamming shut and Maggie’s paws on the hardwood floor as she ran back to her parents and Matt was close behind her. 

“mom are you okay?”

“yea I am fine Matt.”

“okay is there anything you need me to do?”

“Actually, can you go and pick up dinner? I was supposed to be there by now but I got distracted. You can take my card.”

“yes of course is it the normal place?”

“Yep, also make sure you tip them good; God knows they need it for how late you will be.”

**Later that night**

“that was really nice” Tessa said as she slides into bed next to Morgan 

“Yea it was the guys are going to have an amazing time”

“You will too, I am proud of you. You know that right, you have worked so hard and you deserve to be there more than anyone.”

“I love you.” 

“I love you too” Tessa whispered into Morgan’s lips. 

Tessa then pulls her lips of hers “one of our daughters is going to be a dancer or a wrestler maybe but, she hasn’t stopped moving for more than 30 minuets all day.”

“Is she moving now?”

“very much so”

Morgan moved down lower to where his two baby girls where “okay baby girls you have to take it easy on your mom, I know you're cramped in there. You’re in a space only made for one but if you keep moving like this it’s not going to be good. Now in a few days we are going to be going to china which is all the way on the other side of the world, so that means you two are going on your first trip. This trip isn’t like regular vacation because dad is going to be playing a lot of hockey in a very important competition. I am trying to catch up with all the medals your mom has. But this means that I am going to be very busy and even your mom is going to be busy talking all about the sports that happen. So, you need to be extra good for her.”

“why are you so cute” Tessa said as she pulled him back up towards her 

“Because, I have you. Are you sure you're okay Tessa?”

“I have you and I have our girls I don't need anything else”

**3 week later**

Tessa was sitting up in the stands between Morgan’s parents, her boys were out on the ice and they were so close to their gold medal. Tessa just watched them all put everything out on the line. When the buzzer rang through the stadium Tessa watched as Morgan, Matt, Mitch and John had the moment she had felt before the olympic ice and her heart swelled with the pride she had for all of them. 

When she finally got to wrap her arms around Morgan they were both smiling ear to ear.

“I am so proud of you Morgan.” pressing her lips to his 

When they broke apart she could see Matthew standing awkwardly watching all his fellow Canadians rejoining with their families and loved ones. 

“Matthew get your butt over her and give your mom and hug.” Tessa yelled, the 19 year old took a few large strides before embarrassing Tessa. 

“You know I am beyond proud of you, both of us are. Not just for today but for the man you have become. Your parents are watching down on you and they are so proud of you do not forget that. I love you Matthew” Tessa could feel Matts tears running down his face and into her sweater. 

“Matt you're not ours by blood but you're always going to be our first born. We will never not be proud of you and the girls will be so lucky to have you as their older brother. ” Morgan said as he embraced the duo. 

No if you had asked Tessa back then that she would have an amazing husband, a husband and 19 year old adopted son who were both olympic gold medalist, and two baby girls on the way she would have told you, you were insane. But now there is nothing that she would have changed about her life. Her family unit was perfect

  
  



End file.
